Big Time Texting
by SpadePariah
Summary: Carlos innocent as can be steps into a flirtatious exchange of messages with his bandmate James. How far can a single text message go?
1. Carlos Sent

**Hey everyone thanks for taking an interest in my first fic. Im going to write this in a trionic. I really hope you enjoy it and give me the okay to write more. This first chapter was inspired by another author who wrote "Take a Dirty Picture" on the wincest web archive. I really didn't think it would be as intense as it really turned out to be but here it is. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the review so I can find ways to improve my work. :Du . . . enjoy.!  
><strong>

Chapter One: _Carlos Sent_

The boys were working late at Rouque records. Exhausted from dancing and rehearsals of the same song over and over again. "Just one more time boys" Kelly called over the PA. The guys let out a synchronized groan.  
>"You dogs better pick it up" Gustavo commanded from the opposing side of sound Booth, "this has to be prefect for the producers this week."<p>

"But Gustavo, we're tired " Kendall cried in a melodramatic childish whine. "Tell you dogs what, I'll let you guys take a break." Excitement broke across all four of their faces . . .  
>"But! Only two at a time "We still need more practice! " he exclaimed. The boys looked at each other in a state of confusion "which two get to leave first?" Logan asked knowing he'd probably regret asking.<p>

"Kendall and Carlos you two break! Logan and James get to stay." He replied flashing a mincing grin. Carlos' head shot up from the floor full of excitement. Wearing a look like a child who just found the recipe for candy. "Really!" Carlos asked with a big grin. "We get to go!"

Logan let himself fall to the floor in deepening regret. "Yes only an hour though. Then, I want both of you back here to finish up the steps!" Gustavo screamed. "Later guys" Kendall said quickly before running wildly out of the studio. "I'll text you."

Carlos waved his phone and exited in a subtle manner opposed to Kendall. Looking back at James on the floor. When he caught up to Kendall in the elevator he began to text James.

"Great" James replied when his phone vibrated. "I should have kept my mouth shut" Logan whined as he pulled himself back to reality. James looked at his phone to see who had just sent him a message at 11:30 pm. It was Carlos of course; opening the message James had a suspension of what it might say.

_Poor James :( sorry._

He didn't know whether to smile or take offense. Was Carlos Being sincere or being blatantly sarcastic . . . James thought a second while Gustavo barked at them to get up. James pushed his hand through his sandy brown hair then resumed to reply.

_Don't worry bud just wish you were here with me ;)._

James quickly hit send then stood parallel to Logan whole slipping his phone back in to his pocket. "Again! " Gustavo screamed through the intercom.

Carlos was walking down the sidewalk back to the Palmwoods with Kendall when he's phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who it was. The screen showed James picture, he hit the button that said read. As Carlos read the message he was confused, what did James mean? He looked at Kendall who was too involved in his iPod to notice Carlos' reaction. He read the message two or three more times before texting his reply.

_Wish I were there? Lol why I'm more fun to hang with than Logan? Lol I know I wish you were here instead of Kendall. :P._

Carlos reread his message then pressed send. Confused at what James was saying and trepidation about what he just sent he had no clue as to why he felt a shy smile come across his bronzy face.

"Okay hold on a minute while we check the playback." James and Logan collapsed to the floor in a synchronized manner if exhaustion. "The man is trying to kill us "Logan stated through deep breaths and gasps. James retrieved his phone from his means and opened Carlos' message.

James' heart skipped a beat when he read the last line. He began to blush and smile shyly. "When will this end?" Logan still complaining from behind James.

_I'm better than Kendall? Hmm. . . Lol? _He replied.

"You know I could just crash right here" James said resting his hands beneath his head.

Carlos and Kendall had made it back to the apartment Carlos was sitting on the couch and Kendall was sitting at the table. Carlos grabbed his phone and read back James' reply.

He paused and wrote back_ well I think so ;)_ sending his message he resumed to falling back into the couch.

Gustavo was still messing around in the control room when James got Carlos' message. After reading this one James' face was really turning red. Was Carlos flitting? Or just messing around with him? James took a deep breath and let himself regain control of his racing mind. He stared at the blank message tab that read _(type to compose) _on his screen for a minute then began to type.

_So would that mean that I'm the hottest? cause I think that would be you?_

Shaking a bit he hit send and held his breath for Carlos' reply.

When Carlos opened the text he smiled and walked out of the living room. "Hey, were you going?" Kendall asked immediately. Carlos stopped smiling and turned around " I'm going to take a quick nap kay?" He said throwing him a crooked smile. "Alright just remember we got to be back in an hour." He told Carlos as he left to enter his bedroom.

He walked in and lay in James' bed. He wanted to see how far James was going to go.

_Well you do have the hair and the eyes and let's not forget those washboard abs :P lol_. He replied.

After Carlos hit send he rolled over and cuddled up to James' pillow. As he pressed his face into it he could smell James' scent that was actually cuda man spray.

Still hanging out while Gustavo messed around in the other room James was eager to read Carlos' reply. He sat in the corner staring at his phone as if it were about to hatch. Logan had completely zone out on the floor three feet away from James. When his phone began to vibrate he immediately opened the message.

James' fear melted away from him and began to grow into curiosity.

_Well you are the only one who has seen me just out of the shower lol. But you do look good in a pair of tight fitted boxer-briefs._ He smiled deviously then sent it.

Carlos still wrapped around James' pillow opened the latest message. Then feverishly typed his reply.

_You mean with my hockey Jersey?_He replied and quickly buried his head into the pillow and giggled.

James smiled and laughed silently to himself and texted back.  
><em>Nope ;) I think you're hotter without it.<em>

Carlos read it back and reached for his belt while he began his next message.

_Dude do you know how hard I am right now?_He hit send and pulled the zipper on his jeans down soon after.

James was shocked this time he was short of breath. "Hey I'm going to the bathroom." He said to Logan as he ran out the door. Carlos worked his hand behind his boxers-briefs and grabbed hold of his hard on. As he began to pump his hand against his thick Carmel colored member he got another message.

_Probably as hard as I am right now wish I could show you_. James' message had gave Carlos an idea.

As he pulled out his cock he stroked it to fullness. Turning on the camera Carlos grabbed hold of his now throbbing manhood and hit capture.

As he looked at the photo he attached it to the message _this is how hard you got me! _Then Carlos checked the message and sent it through.

James had locked himself in the bathroom stall and pulled out his harden manhood. As he looked through the messages that Carlos had sent to him he received a new picture message. When he opened the attachment he couldn't believe what he saw. Carlos' dick was there on his phone, Carlos wasn't only hard, but thick and was a toasty brown that James wanted so badly to touch.

When he read the message with it his heart began to pound in this chest while his rod in his palm was harder and throbbing. He grinned and directed his phone onto his opened jeans. When he pulled up the camera he was leaking precum already. James made a fist around his member and snapped the shot quickly.

He imported the picture into the message tab and wrote back

_Oh my Carlitos you have me just as hard. Even more now._

He tapped send and went back to looking at the photo that Carlos took for him.

Carlos opened James' picture and stared into his phone while pumping faster.  
><em>You won't guess where I am right now<em>he text James.

When James read the message he was confused.  
><em><br>Where are you?_He asked back.

Carlos turned his video on and began recording a video response for him.

_" I'm in our room, waiting to see you. -He panned the phone around the room- and right now . . . I'm in your bed. And I think you know what I'm doing in your bed. -He looked into the camera as he push it down to show James what he was doing- that's for you James. . . What do ya' think? -For the last few second of the video Carlos slowly ran his hand up and down his painfully hard member- so I'm just going to get a little more comfortable here. . . And -Carlos kicked his jeans off then returned talking to the camera. He then took off his shirt.- . . . I'll see you when you get back home._

-He smiled and waved as he closed the video.

Carlos attached the video to the text box and hit send

To be Continued . . . . . .

**Thanks for reading my first fic. I would just like to give a special thanks to a reader that helped me out tremendously with the format. Even thou I've had this Fic posted for over a year now, I still really appreciate that they kept reading my fic's i wouldn't have been able to continue writing with out their Creative Criticism. :D  
><strong>**So truly Thank you for giving me the best advice I could receive (datsRUSHERiffic) **

**-Pariah**


	2. James Reply

**What's up Readers! thanks for coming back for the second installment of BTT. I really had fun projecting my inner writter on this one and as I'm posting this chapter i am working on the endding and will have it up sometime tommrow. I really went into story development on this chapter and its not as sexually charged as the first but it is really passionate and the endding paves the road perfectly for the climax you all are waiting for. So Enjoy! and please review so I can see if its chill to contiune writing.**

Chapter Two: _James Reply_

James sat in the bathroom stall staring at the photo that Carlos' had sent him. His jeans hung around his ankles and his boxers clung against his knees, James worked his fist up his shaft vigorously waiting for Carlos to send his answer about where he was. James sat alone in the stall fantasizing about his best buddy and his gorgeous golden manhood.

He was startled when his phone vibrated in his palm alerting him to a new message. James immediately opened the text and read the words underneath the attachment _GEUSS . . . _filled with anticipation and curiosity James played the video he had just received.

Carlos' voice came through the speaker of the phone and all James could see was their room. When Carlos finally appeared on the screen James' heart melted. He watched as Carlos guided him through their room and showed off his beautiful poll.

As Carlos signed the video off the main door of the bathroom opened. James' heart jumped in fear as he closed out the video. Logan was pounding on the door of the stall. "James! Gustavo wants you back in the studio. He found the problem to the routine." Logan yelled through the door.

James pulled his pants up quickly "Okay I'm coming!" he screamed back and pretended to flush before zipping up. "The man is trying to kill us, I think he wants us to do the impossible. . ." Logan continued talking in his overly dramatic tone that only came out when he was stressed out.

James want paying any attention to the short boys rant he was preoccupied with thoughts of his beloved Carlitos. "And you know what we probably would have been out of here if I would have kept my mouth shut when. . ." Logan still freaking out as they approached the doors to the dance floor.

"Logan, relax we'll only have to do it one more time then we can get out of here. So take a breath and chill." James said in a half annoyed half sympathetic voice.

Back at the Palmwoods, Carlos was still snug in James' bed although he was still cold. He pulled his shirt back on and wondered if James would come back and warm him up so he could take it off again. Then resumed reading through the messages that he had shared with his best friend and newly acquired love interest. Laying in James' bed Carlos was still hanging out of his tight fitting boxer-briefs.

While admiring James' photo, he looked at the pale white length and wondered if his friend would really accept him in this new light. Carlos dropped his phone to his side and rolled over into James' pillow then inhaled the deep scent of Cuda. He was suddenly startled by the silent creak of the door opening behind him. Carlos' head immediately shot up and turned to see Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Hey, bud you ready to head back to Rocque Records?" He asked in a hushed tone trying not to scare Carlos. Still shocked Carlos smiled and nodded in agreement. "Just give me a minute and I'll be out." he responded to the blonde remaining on his side as to not reveal his hard on to the tall boy standing only a few feet away.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a drink real quick." Kendall said as he made his way out of the room. Carlos proceeded to hide himself when Kendall returned to the door. "Hey! I wont tell James you crashed on his bed Kay?" Carlos hid his exposed manhood behind the bedspread that was thrown carelessly beside him as Kendall spoke to him.

"You must have been tired dude." Carlos chuckled and nodded as Kendall walked away for the second time. Carlos got up from the bed and concealed his now softening member.

Carlos emerged from the hallway throwing on his helmet and giving it double tap. "Ready!" he stated walking to the door. Kendall looked at him with worried eyes "Are you okay?" he asked. Carlos showed his normal eccentric glow but wore a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah! I'm ready to work." his tone was still Carlos but Kendall could tell something was off with his shorter friend, "Okay lets go" he said grabbing his headphones off the table.

Carlos was shaking as they walked down the sidewalk back to Rocque Records. He was nervous about what James was going to do when he saw him. He hadn't replied the video message that Carlos had sent him. Grief sat in the pit of Carlos' stomach, thoughts of James hating him or turning away from him looming over Carlos' head. Fear was the only emotion that lay in Carlos' heart as he could feel he and Kendall reaching Rocque Records closer with each step.

"Sleep good?" Kendall asked trying to get Carlos to say something, anything would do the tan boy was really starting to worry him. Carlos looked up at Kendall and forced a crooked smile, "Yep!" I think James' bed is comfy. Kendall laughed trying to lighten the tension that surrounded Carlos.

"Logan! Can't you get the steps right!" Gustavo yelled from the control room. "And James, where are you? Get back to earth!" he commanded. James was lost in a sea of possibilities that he wasn't sure would have any promise.

Carlos would be here any minute; and he was sharing some of the same fears that Carlos was feeling at the same moment. Would he pretend that nothing happened would he blow James off and ignore him? There was an emotional game of ping pong going on in James' head dance steps were the last thing on his mind right now.

The only thing James wanted to do was text Carlos back to let go of the doubt that was plaguing his well groomed head. "I'm sorry I'm just confection." he shouted toward the sound proof glass window. Kelly and Gustavo looked at each other with an inquisitive stare. "I think you meant to say _conflicted_." Logan corrected. "Yeah thats what I meant." he backtracked his last sentence.

"Well whatever is going on upstairs find the answer on your own time!" Gustavo retorted in a demanding and confused tone. "I'm here! Let just. . ." James was cut off by the entrance of Kendall and Carlos. "Hey were back!" Kendall practically yelled with unneeded excitement.

Kendall looked at James and Logan the two looked ready to roll over dead. Logan fell to the floor and was half unconscious, while Kendall walked over to the control room and conversed with Gustavo. Carlos and James were caught in a ten yard stare. Carlos was scared that James would walk out the door without saying anything, he couldn't move he felt that if he stayed still James wouldn't ran out.

James wanted to smile cause he saw that Carlos wasn't ignoring him; but didn't because Carlos hadn't moved from his place. He walked over to the spot where the shorter boy was standing. He stopped only inches away from him and Carlos looked up at the taller boy.

The tension was so heavy between the two of them yet neither one was breaking the stare. James let the smile break and Carlos was put at ease all of the worry and drama filled scenarios that played out in his mind vanished when James let go of his.

"I got your video." he said with passion stained eyes. Carlos started to giggle remembering what was on the video. "I thought it was hot." he whispered in Carlos' ear. He looked behind him to see what the other boys were doing, Logan was ready for sleep and Kendall was having a heated conversation in the other room.

He pushed Carlos out into the hallway still watching behind himself. Carlos was nervous again as he was pushed up against the wall. The taller boy turned his attention back to the tan boy who was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"So were you serious about waiting for me?" James asked in a low and sexy whisper. Carlos was still speechless, looking up at the boy who had been on his mind for the last hour. "Yes. . . I mean only if you. . . I I I . . . I" Carlos was finding it impossible to create a coherent sentence. "I want to . . ." James moved his hand from Carlos' chest and pushed up his chin.

Carlos was still trying to find the right words when his lips met James'. All thoughts came to a dead stop James was taking charge. His lips were soft and the kiss was passionate Carlos had no more worries. They stood there for what seemed like minutes but it was only a few seconds.

When they broke Carlos found the right words to express the thoughts that were swimming under his helmet. "I was. I was serious. I was just scared that you wouldn't want me." as the last words left his mouth tears welled in his eyes. James was surprised at his display of vulnerability. "Hey, hey, hey bud don't cry. . . I love you no matter what. Your my buddy, my Carlitos" guilt was laced in his voice he didn't want Carlos to cry he didn't want to hurt him.

The tears dried up and Carlos' attention was pulled in a different area. "You _love_me?" he asked looking up into the tall boy that stood over him. Now James was nervous he took a step back from the tan boy and looked down thinking about the statement that he made.

"Yeah, you know that I do. I love you Carlitos." smiling at the thought of his revelation. The moment was cut short when Logan and Kendall walked out of the dance room doors. "Hey the 'big dog' wants us dancing" Kendall said with disdain toward their boss. "And I need to crawl in to a bed like now, so can we go?" Logan still whining.

Carlos looked at both of them and walked back into the room as Kendall and Logan separated. Looking back at James he was smiling a shy smile. Then pointing to his phone he mouthed the words "I'll text you". Carlos hung his head in a display of laughter as he joined Kendall on the dance floor.

James and Logan returned to the Palmwoods while Logan fell into a coma on the couch James made his way to the bedroom that he shared with the boy he loved. Looking at the bed remembering what Carlos had done in there not too long ago.

He looked at his bed and fantasized about Carlos laying there waiting for him, exposed and hard. James thought about climbing into Carlos' bed and making a video of his own; then inspiration struck him. He pulled his undershirt over his head and thew it in the corner of the room.

Entering the bathroom he opened his camera and switched it to record. . .

_Hey my little Carlitos, so your the only one who's seen me getting out of the shower, so I thought you would like to see me getting ready to get in._

- He moved the camera from his face down his chest showing off his well developed body.-

_You want a better look at my washboard abs as you call them?_

- he pulled out his phone and rolled his abdomen as to flex his abs-

_. . . want more? Carlitos?_

- he pushed his hand down into the waistband of his boxers and snapped it out teasingly.-

_. . . you know what comes next don't you buddy?_

-James proceeded to drop his jeans to the floor and let his boxers hang off his thighs.-

_. . . bet you know what I'm thinking about right now. . . I've never been this hard for anyone. . ._

-he started to stroke his frosty length and in the final seconds of the video he faced the camera to the mirror-

Maybe you'll be able to dry me off when you get home. . .

-turning the camera back to his face he shook his hair and smiled as he signed off.-

Filled with sexual desire he attached the video to a text message and replied to Carlos' video and sent it

. . . to be continued


	3. Save Image Delete Thread?

**Hey FanFic'ers Here it is the last installment of Big Time Texting hope you enjoy it. I really do think that its an amazing endding to my First fic. I worked on it all night so that i wouldn't have to keep back tracking like i did for the 1st chaper and I came up with what is really one of the deepest set sceniaros that i could spin. So read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter Three: _Save Image? /Delete Thread?_

"Dogs! we're done for the night!" Gustavo bellowed over the P.A speakers. Kendall was sweating so much that everyone could practically see through his white t-shirt. Carlos didn't care about how exhausted he was all he wanted was to go home to the boy who loved him.

"We can take off then?" Kendall asked between gasps. "Yeah, just go before you both die of heat exhaustion." he replied. Carlos bolted for the elevator when he was given the okay from the boss. "Hey wait up I gotta run to the bathroom. I'll only be a minute." Kendall said walking down the hallway to the mens room.

Carlos couldn't have been more eager to get home; but he decided to wait in the lobby for Kendall to walk him home. When he got in the elevator Carlos checked his phone, he had a new message from James.

Carlos opened the video that was attached to the text and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. There he was the tall boy who had just confessed his love for him. The pretty boy who had just given him his first kiss. The boy who was waiting for him possibility in a towel.

Carlos step out of the elevator when the video concluded and sat on one of the sofas by the door. He opened up a new text and began his reply

_James leaving the studio now be there soon, don't __dry off without me. ;)_

Tapping the send key he returned his phone to his pocket and waited for Kendall to finish up.

James was wet and dripping water as he exited the bathroom. He wrapped the towel around himself as he walked slowly to his phone Carlos was on his way back to the apartment and now things were going to get hot. Although James had been with girls he never loved any of them, he was curious that it would be better than his first time.

He looked over at Carlos' bed and found the towel that hung off his hips getting looser. As his hard on grew to full length. Closing his eyes he thought about Carlos getting a work out doing the same dance routine over and over. James began to work his hand around his stiffening rod.

Carlos' thick masculine cock, the body of a bronze god, and the face of an angel. Who wouldn't love his little Carlitos? He was everything anyone could need, to James he was everything. Carlos sweating as he turned and jumped moving rhythmically to the track that he and the boy had recorded days before a thought so hot that James wanted Carlos right then.

"Thinking about me?" Carlos asked leaning against the door frame watching as James attempted to relieve himself. James pulled the towel back around his waist embarrassed that Carlos had just walked in on him. "Hey bud. . . um I was." Carlos stopped him from continuing "You don't have to explain." he said as he walked in closing the door behind him.

"Now I think I was promised that someone would be getting out of the shower and in need of drying off?" he asked as he stepped into James' embrace. The shaggy haired boy closed his arms around the bronze boy and looked down into his eyes, "Well I have to say Mister. . . you have perfect timing." the words slid off his tongue like butter and Carlos liked the confidence that he found in James voice this time.

"I do like bath time" he retorted smiling childishly as he fell deeper into James' chest. Like his pillow he smelt of Cuda and Carlos lost himself in the scent. James kissed his head and pulled him up for a deep passionate kiss.

As Carlos opened his mouth he let James explore the inside of his mouth. He was wrestling with his tongue and Carlos let him take over. When James broke away from him he processed to move his lips down Carlos' neck where he used more force and pushed him backward on to his bed.

The tan boy was shocked at the ecstasy filled his heart as James sucked at his neck working his tongue in circles around his most sensitive areas on his neck. He was getting hard again, losing control while breathing became a challenge for him. All he was able to do was squirm and wraith beneath James mouth. He let his helmet fall to the floor as James pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Carlos was surprised that James knew exactly what he was doing. When James paused to admire the sight of Carlos' bare chest and well toned golden body he took his chance to admit the truth. "James, James? Can I tell you something" Carlos asked beginning to show that same vulnerability that he had earlier.

"Yeah, whats up buddy? Am I going too fast?" he asked catching his breath. "Kind of I'm still. . . I mean I . . . I haven't . . ." Carlos was stuttering again. "Your still a virgin?" James asked shocked at the god like Latino boy who was under him.

"Do you want to stop?" Carlos asked scared of what his answer would be. He looked up at James with hopeful eyes and James' confidence didn't flicker. "Only if you want to." he said without fear.

"I won't pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. I told you I love you and I meant it, so I'll do whatever you want me too." James said as he smiled down at the boy that lay under him.

Carlos was happy that James wasn't rejecting him and wanted even more to let James be his first. "I want you. I want you James." he told him "I'm going to slow down, okay I don't want you to lose it so quickly. Okay?" Carlos nodded vigorously in agreement and let James continue what he was doing.

As James dropped his head down on to Carlos peck he began to lick his nipple and traveled down farther. Carlos was writhing again James' tongue was warm and the just as he thought it was much better being warmed up by James then anything else.

Above all else James could feel Carlos' heart pounding like thunder against his tongue, he knew that Carlos was trying not to take deep breaths by the way his chest was rising and falling beneath him. "Carlos, relax babe." James told him in a sexy hushed whisper. "Sorry." Carlos whispered back "This is new for me."

"I know but, just try to relax its only going to get better from here." James said in a comfortable easy tone. Carlos nodded again and let his head fall back on the mattress behind him. James went back to tending to his lover. As he reached the waistband of the black boxer-briefs that he had seen many times before he tugged at them painfully slow as his hands worked open Carlos' fly.

As he began working them off he slipped his tongue into the confined area that he had been wanting to get at for the last few hours. His nose was nestled in the Latinos dark curls that covered his thick hard on. Carlos let out soft whimpers of need and excitement as James crossed over into the area that no one else had, had the opportunity to see.

Carlos looked down at the boy who was bringing him this joy and excitement. James looked up and caught Carlos' deep auburn eyes for a moment, he smiled and buried his face deeper into the lower confides of the teasing boxer-briefs. Carlos jolted in shock of James' abruptness but then quickly let himself settle as much as he could. His cock was throbbing between his thighs, his heart pounding like a jack hammer, and the air was thick like tar with every breath. Carlos didn't know if it was good or bad he just knew that he didn't want James to stop.

"Carlitos? You okay?" James asked.

"'I'm great," he responded.

"Okay this is going to be really surprising but give me a minute and you like what comes next okay?" James waited for Carlos' okay and then went forward with what he had intended to do.

"Yeah" Carlos was nodding still reeling from the first surprise. James slid off the rest of Carlos' clothes then brought the bronze hard on to his lips. First he licked off the pre-cum that was pouring out from the head.

Once he cleaned it off he engulfed the entire stick in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Carlos rose immediately off of the bed and the whimpers became louder and more moan-like than anything. James was trying not smile as he pushed forward taking his lover until he was all the way in.

He then began to throw his head back and forth soon beginning to create a steady rhythm that drove Carlos wild. As he continued Carlos was moaning the sound was intoxicating for James which only inspired him to take on more pressure. "James, thats. . . thats really amazing." Carlos began babbling encouraging words that struck James with a wave of euphoric content. He knew for sure that he did love Carlos, and he wanted to make him happier than he was right now.

James pulled Carlos out of his mouth and rose up to his lips. He kissed him briefly and then looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked still breathless.

"Yeah, I love you James, I trust you with my life." Carlos watched as James straddled him and began to jerk his dick with his.

"I want you to make love to me. I want you in me Carlitos." James had never been more serious in his life. The look of passion and love in his eyes was something that Carlos had never seen before.

"Are you sure Jamie? I don't want to hurt you." Carlos was scared again. "No you won't I want you to make love to me right now I can't wait anymore." James was almost begging.

"Okay if you really want me to." Carlos was still unsure but James had already positioned himself onto Carlos' dick and began working the head in to his entrance.

As Carlos lay there under James he reached up and threw the towel that was barley wrapped around his waist across the room and looked up at the beautiful tall boy on top of him. James wore an expression of excitement and agony, which worried Carlos way too much at this point.

"James? Maybe we should stop for a minute." he asked concern about his lover. "Nope I got it don't worry its going to hurt for just a minute or two." James grunted as he pushed the head of Carlos rock hard member past the opening.

He took a second to relax before continuing. When he found the strength to move forward he slid his hips down the Latinos' shaft and then it was all good. James let out a pleasure filled moan of enjoyment when Carlos positioned himself upward.

"Stay . . . stay, stay right there." he asked whimpering with joy. "Right here?" Carlos asked as he pushed himself quickly then let himself fall back down and then did it again.

"Oh yeah! right there, damn Carlos I thought you never did this before?" James asked still feeling the shocking pleasure that ran although out his body.

Carlos' worry disappeared as James began to push himself farther down on his aching erection. As James began to gain momentum Carlos became more adventurous toward this new excitement he was experiencing. Looking up at the muscular shaggy haired boy that was moving in a rhythmic motion on top of him.

"James? James." he asked watching as James' expression changed from anguish to delight. "Whats up buddy?" he replied continuing to gyrate his hips around the Latinos arousal. "Is this okay?" he asked looking up with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, your doing fine." James smiled as he looked down and saw the boy beneath him looking for acceptance from him. Seeing James was okay Carlos let go of all his worries then started to enjoy himself a lot farther. Thrusting upward roughly and unexpectedly Carlos found the spot that he had hit earlier when James was getting situated.

After missing a few times he finally found the response that he was searching for from the beautiful boy that straddled him. James was not only whimpering but writhing on top of Carlos. The look of ecstasy that broke across his face was all Carlos wanted to find at the moment.

"You like that Jamie?" Carlos asked as he continued the motion multiple times.

James was shocked if he were to say the truth about what he was seeing. The boy that had just admitted shyly about his virtue was show him the best time he had ever had. "Carlos, your amazing!" James shouted not caring if Kendall and Logan were on the other side of the door listening in right now.

"I thought you hadn't done this before." he concluded. "I'm just trying to make you happy and I know when I hit this spot here." Carlos said as he threw his hips up again in the same aggressive motion; which caused James to buckle over him.

"You get a look on your face that I love seeing." Carlos finished smiling deviously at James. James fell silent over the shorter boy and let him self fall victim into Carlos' confidence. Carlos worked James harder and until he found himself sitting up right on the bed. He wrapped his arms around James' waist and then made a move of true exhilaration. As he rocked himself into James now tight embrace he worked along with the taller boys movements creating a thrilling connection between both of them.

In the heat of the action James suddenly found himself being over powered by Carlos. As the Latino gracefully pushed him backwards letting him fall to his back on the mattress behind him. "Carlos when did you get so strong?" James asked almost giggling in surprise.

Carlos reveled a sexy smirk that held James' full attention to what was happening. As James watched the Latino crawl over him and thrust into him he was over joyed with the love and devotion that Carlos was showing him. The two boys' eyes met as Carlos let James' thighs wrap around his hips.

Carlos dropped his body against James' chest rising each with each thrust that he took into James' tight heat. The Latino couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the tightness that James' opening provided for him. He was shaking as he went in time and time again.

Carlos couldn't break away from James' eyes the look of love that reflected in them was just too much to take in or look away from, and nor did he want too. James ran his hands up Carlos' back and pulled him into an intoxicatingly heated kiss that made Carlos want to freeze that moment forever.

At this point both boys were covered in sweat both radiating heat that both could feel on the others skin. The contact of Carlos' bare chest brushing down upon James' abs was bringing him a close climax. He was unsure of how Carlos had this effect over him with out even touching his aching member. Just as James was coming close to climax he was distracted as Carlos' biceps began to tense up and his mouth fell open. James knew what was coming. Or rather that Carlos was cumming.

" Ja . . Ja . . . j j j James! I think I'm close." Carlos groaned and whimpered as he could feel the bliss burning in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the tight clench of his balls reach up to the base of his swelling erection. He opened his eyes and looked down at James while going in for one last exploration.

When Carlos resumed the tenseness display for the second time he broke inside James' heat. An open mouthed smile appeared in the place of the tense determinated look that Carlos had, had previous to his mind blowing orgasm.

"Whoaaaa'!" Carlos smiled like a child who had just rode his first roller coaster. He looked down at James who was still not satisfied. Carlos then caught his breath and removed himself from James and processed to tend to the pooling member that was James'.

Just like James had done for him he engulfed the entire poll until it reached the back of his throat. Carlos was scared that he might choke; but as he neared the bottom of James' shaft he let his tongue reach farther and rested on James arousal.

He looked up at the boy who was writhing in his mouth with a questioning stare. "It's good, great! Keep going buddy." James okayed Carlos so he knew that he was doing it right.

Carlos went forward with sucking on James' erection hoping that he could bring out the hot seed that he so desperately wanted. Carlos laid his head between James' thighs and used the manhood like a straw suckling at it like it as if it were a vanilla milkshake.

When James arched his body of the mattress and whimpered harshly Carlos knew that he was going to have the sweetness that he was waiting for. Like a garden hose James shot hotness into Carlos' willing mouth. The Latino boy was ready when it came. All at once he let James empty himself into his throat, Carlos took it all as it came enjoying the fact that James was letting him.

James had to pull his rod out of Carlos' mouth himself for fear that Carlos might devour him whole. As he retrieved his now softening member Carlos joined him at the foot of the bed. The two lay silent for moments regaining their strength from the incredible work out they had just embarked on together.

"James?" Carlos whispered "Am I your boyfriend now?" he asked hoping that the answer would be the one he wanted to hear. James laughed and then brought the bronze boy into a tight embrace.

"Oh my little Carlitos, haven't I proven that I love you? But if you want to hear me say it, then yes. Your my boyfriend." he explained to the boy who lay innocent beside him.

As Carlos rested his head on James' chest he fell into a deep sleep. James laid there beside him and stood guard as if something would happen to him; however, as long as James were there nothing bad ever could.

As Carlos began to silently snore against James pecs, James picked up his phone and opened the camera again. He faced the lens toward him and his sleeping boyfriend and captured the moment. After importing it into a message he wrote in the text box.

_Your my Carlitos no one is going to change that -Love James._

He sent the message through and moments later heard an alert come from the floor. . . . .

**THE END!**

**So there it is I had a blast writing this fic and I hope i didnt disapoint anyone with the endding or anything else through out the story. When I 1st read the wincest that inspired this I thought that it really could have been alot more poetic and I hope i was able to deliver that to you so Thank you and if you have any suggestions or idea's you want me to spin in a future fic please PM me and let me know your thoughts. :Du**

**-Pariah**


	4. BIG TIME TEXTING PART 2

**Big Time Texting Part 2**

What's up fanfic'ers so I've been thinking about writing a squeal to "Big Time Texting." I don't know yet of what the plot or how it's going to go just yet any suggestions?

Right now I'm considering to do a similar type of plot. Jarlos centered fic "Of Course." But the thing is that I'm not sure on the setting or demeanor in which I would be heading.

For one I know it's going to deal with a series of texting between Carlos and James that's a no brainer. However what would you guys like to read in the next part?

Please let me know what you would like to see added or just what you thought would have been good in the first one. Leave all suggestions in the Reviews below and the more the better this one is all about what you guys want.

**-pariah**


End file.
